nswtrainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rouse Hill metro station
}} Rouse Hill metro station is a new station on the Metro North West Line of the Sydney Metro network in Sydney, Australia. It serves the suburb of Rouse Hill, and is one of two elevated stations on the Metro Northwest route. Rouse Hill is staffed from 10 minutes before the first metro service until 10 minutes after the last metro service everyday.https://transportnsw.info/stop-details?q=10104007#/ History Then-rural Rouse Hill was identified by Sydney's 1988 metropolitan strategy, Sydney Into Its Third Century, as an area for future development. Under the previous 1968 strategy, new Western Sydney suburbs could only be formed within the broad corridors formed by the suburban rail system. In approving Sydney Into Its Third Century, Planning Minister Bob Carr abolished this guideline: henceforth new areas such as Rouse Hill could be developed far from rail lines, provided space was left for future transport infrastructure. A decade later, as the region began to grow, Carr had risen to become premier, and sought solutions to the new suburbs' transport problems. The Government's public transport strategy, Action for Transport 2010, released in 1998, proposed a new railway line from the existing suburban network at Epping to Castle Hill. From Castle Hill, the plan said, passengers would change onto a new bus rapid transit system, to be built using the district's hitherto-vacant transport corridors. Both the Castle Hill rail and busway projects were promised for 2010: only the busway eventuated, and only in part. The 1998 plan listed the extension of the Castle Hill line to Rouse Hill as a priority for the decade 2010-20. From then on, a Rouse Hill Station appeared in successive north-western rail proposals, including the "Long-Term Plan for Rail" in 2001,7 the Metropolitan Rail Expansion Plan in 2005, and a short-lived metro proposal in 2008. As of 2011, nothing had been built besides the Rouse Hill to Parramatta section of the busway network. Following a change of government, work on the North West Rail Link commenced in 2013. Under its $3.7 billion "Operations, Trains and Systems" contract with Transport for NSW, NRT is responsible for the design, construction, fit-out and operation of the new station. The station will be located just to the south of the proposed Old Windsor Road rail bridge. This structure, a cable-stayed suspension bridge designed by Italian civil firm Salini Impregilo, is intended to become a visual icon for the district. Rouse Hill station officially opened on 26th May 2019. Like all other stations on the Metro North West Line, it is operated by Northwest Rapid Transit (NRT), who are also responsible for the design of the station. Features Rouse Hill Metro Station will include the following facilities: * 45 bicycle storage spaces * 9 local taxi stands * 25 kiss-and-ride spaces * Access to Rouse Hill Town Centre and Rouse Hill Bus Interchange Configuration Rouse Hill Station is an elevated station, located on Sydney Metro Northwest's skytrain bridge that runs between Tallawong and Bella Vista stations. The platforms are elevated 12m above street level. Station access and entry is via Tempus Street, adjacent to the Rouse Hill Town Centre, and with easy access to buses at the Rouse Hill Bus Interchange. Each of the 8 new Northwest stations on the Sydney Metro network has a colour code used on escalators, lifts and other structures. Rouse Hill’s colour is lime green. | p1stop = Metro services to Chatswood | p1notes = | p2alinename = | p2astop = Metro services to Tallawong | p2anotes = }} Transport links Rouse Hill Station is served by the following buses. Services are operated by Hillsbus and Busways. Northwest T-Way (opposite Rouse Hill Station) * 601: to Parramatta via Hills Showground * 603: to Parramatta via Glenhaven * 605: to North Kellyville * 607N: to Tallawong * 608: to Windsor * 641: to Dural via Annangrove and Kenthurst * 742: to Marsden Park * 746: to Riverstone * 747: to Marsden Park via Riverstone * 751: to Blacktown via Schofields and Colebee * 752: to Blacktown via Quakers Hill Northwest T-Way (Rouse Hill Station) * 607N: to City (QVB) via Northwest T-Way and M2 * 632: to Pennant Hills via Norwest and Castle Hill * 633: to Pennant Hills via Kellyville and Castle Hill * 651: to Epping via Castle Hill * 663: to Parramatta via Kellyville Ridge * 664: to Parramatta via Kellyville * 665: to Parramatta via Northwest T-Way * 715: to Seven Hills via Kellyville and Norwest * 731: to Blacktown via Stanhope Gardens * 732: to Blacktown via The Ponds * 735: to Blacktown via Northwest T-Way Category:Stations Category:Sydney Metro Category:Metro North West Line Category:Sydney Metro stations Category:Stations with disabled access Category:Suburban stations Category:Sydney Metro Northwest Category:The Hills Shire Category:City of Blacktown